The Journey
by AnimeWolf92
Summary: Ayame is a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe. She is very skilled and now she is destined to join the avatar and his travel around the world with his friends.


It's a cold frosty morning in the North Pole. The ice kingdom stands beautifully over the sea that seemed to have no end. The people of the Northern Water Tribe did whatever chores they had to do. A young woman pushed back a cloth to a room and ran over to a sleeping girl.

"Wake up, Ayame! The avatar is returning to the North Pole and you have to get ready for his arrival." She said.

"Mom, just a few more minutes." The girl said as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"No missy. Time to get up. Besides, you need to feed your buffalo deer, Kaiya." Her mother said.

"Fine." She said and swung her legs out of her bed.

Ayame has chocolate brown hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She has a thin figure, but her waterbending helps her build some muscle. She slipped on a dark blue long sleeved outfit, then she put her regular outfit over it. The waist had a white band and so did the collar of her outift. One would cross over the other and meet at the right side of her hip. Ayame tied her hair back and walked outside. She walked to the small stable behind her house and patted Kaiya's neck. She snorted loudly that it even made Ayame jump a little.

"All right, I'll feed you." She said as she grabbed some food for her.

She layed Kaiya's food down in front of her and she started to munch away. Ayame waterbended some water into the tub for her. The days usually started out like this, get up, feed Kaiya, and help her mom with the chores. That was just her very average days. Now, the avatar was coming and she wondered how different it was going to be. Ayame patted Kaiya again and she walked into the house.

"The avatar should be coming here any minute along with his friends from our sister tribe." Her mother said as she finished washing some dishes. "Master Pakku would want you to see him."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Mom." She said as she finished eating some sea prunes.

"Be safe, Ayame." Her mom called out to her.

"Mom, you've been telling me that ever since I was five years old. I'm eighteen years old now, I'm sure I'll be okay." Ayame said and then she walked out to waterbending school.

As Ayame walked around, she saw so many people preparing for the arrival of the avatar. They fixed meals, made blankets, and prepared some rooms for him. Even Ayame couldn't believe that he was coming here. The last airbender, visiting the Northern Water Tribe again. The Northern Water Tribe has definitely changed after the invasion. The wall and some homes were rebuilt. Ayame lost her father during the invasion, and she saw it right before her eyes. She remembered the avatar flying out towards the sea to get rid of some of the Fire Nation ships, but it was no use. She remembered the moon had disappeared and she couldn't bend any water. The balance was off and it could have been the end of the Northern Water Tribe, but her dearest friend Yue, had sacrificed herself for the whole world. She became the Moon Spirit.

Ayame walked up the steps of the waterbending school building. A pool of water filled the room, but there was a path in the middle of the pool. There was a stage for her and her classmates to practice. She walked to the middle and she could feel Master Pakku staring down at her from behind.

"I'm glad that you could come, Ayame." He said as he walked in front of her. "All right students, let begin some warm ups."

Ayame raised her hands and a stream of water came up. She moved her arms quickly as the small stream moved in a wavy pattern. Ayame changed it into a bubble and made it fly around. The bubble gently landed into the water. Ayame swung her hands up and then a huge wave came up. She breathed in and she let it all out. The water froze. Ayame swung her arms aroung in a circle and the water unfroze then turned into a spherical shape. Ayame stopped and the shape fell into the water.

"Good job, Ayame. It defiantely shows that you have been practicing." Master Pakku said as he walked by her. "Now, shall we prepare for the avatar's arrival."

"Yes, Master Pakku." Ayame said and all of the students got into water positions.


End file.
